Mindbending
by MormonMaiden
Summary: Good stuff that you want to read! Oneshots, sentences, drabbles! Chapter 8 features the Avatar Kyoshi as she begins her Waterbending lessons in the North Pole.
1. Mari did you know?

---I wanted to start a collection of Avatar: The Last Airbender drabbles to explore the relationships in the show. Like the scene below, not all of them will be romantic, but when they are, relationships will vary. I consider myself open-minded on a lot of the theoretical relationships, so feel free to request something, though I'll say it right here, my Zutara will not be very convincing. I am aiming for a very different style of fanfic writing with deeper insight into the characters, which hopefully should bring readers new, interesting situations-thus the title- but that's just what I'm aiming for. Enough of my blather, you wanted a fanfic! Hope you like it!---

Mari Did You Know?

PG for Aangst

---

Tears coursed down the woman's face, though she kept her sobs caught in her throat so as not to awake the baby that she held close to her chest or the husband that was still sleeping on their shared mat. She was a traveling woman, an Air nomad, and no stranger to self-sacrifice and hardship. Her name was Mari, and in the morning she would travel to the Southern Air Temple to give up her son to be taught how to airbend. The ability had been apparent since the moment of his birth, and she had been silently dreading the coming day ever since. He was her first son, her first child, and giving him up would be giving away a part of herself. Nevertheless, it had been nearly one year since Avatar Roku had passed away, and it was of vital importance that the children who had been born near that time be tested. She knew that the world wouldn't last long without an Avatar in training, especially if rumors about Firelord Souzen's intentions proved correct. And since her son had been born three days after Roku passed away, and had clearly evidenced airbending abilities, it was her duty to forfeit him to the temples because of the likelihood that his little body cased the ancient spirit of the Avatars.

The baby sighed in her arms, and she held him out to let the moonlight caress his features. Sometime within the next week the monks at the temple would shave off the dark curls that sprouted from his head and put chemicals on his scalp to prevent the hair from growing back ever again. When he was allowed to visit his family again at the age of sixteen, the only features that would link him to them would be the expressive grey eyes he inherited from her and the prominent ears of his father.

Again she pressed the nearly-one-year-old to her chest and let herself breathe in the scent of him. Tomorrow she would allow him to be taken away, perhaps to become the Avatar of the Nations, and save them all from whatever evils would arise in his lifetime. Tomorrow she would kiss him goodbye for the last time and watch as he left her to pursue a life that she could never even understand because she, like her husband, had been born a non0bender. Tomorrow, on the holiday when all Air Nomads gathered at the nearest temple to perform the year's rituals, Mari vowed that she would be every bit as self sacrificing as the other mothers that would be giving up their sons and daughters to the monks and priestesses. Tomorrow, she would do all that. But now in the moonlight, she allowed herself one last moment of motherly selfishness as she gave her love and received her son's silent, all encompassing affection in return. She could feel the stars watching them, and the invisible spirits making silent witness of these precious moments. This child, Mari knew, had the irrepressible destiny of greatness before him. The midnight air whispered this unspoken promise, both ominous and comforting at the same time.

_Tomorrow, you may be the Avatar, _Mari thought, running the tips of her fingers through Aang's tiny, dark curls. _But tonight, you are mine._

---

(Comments on this chapter: Mmmkay, I realize that this might be slightly sacrilegious, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. We don't know too much about the Air Nomads, or Aang's biological family, but I LOVED the idea of a curly haired baby and a mother wondering if the child in her arms was going to be the Avatar. The last line is an adaptation from a song called Mary's Lullaby, which I've only heard during the Easter Pageant, but I'm sure that you could find it (it's a beautiful song) if you looked for it. I changed the spelling of Mary because Mari just looked a little more Avatar-ish. Hope you liked it! Review it if you have anything to say!)


	2. Sungi Horn

-o-This chapter is dedicated to my friendalisha, Dizappearingirl, because we made a covenant that we'd both update our chapters by Sunday. I was totally done with this at ten-thirty, but the website was too busy to log me on even until two hours later, so I gave up. Dizgirl, feel free to make major fun of me! hangs head in shame Oh well. Here it is! Hope you likey!

Title: Sungi Horn

Characters:Zuko, Leiutenant Jee, Iroh

Rating: PG

-o-

Lieutenant Jee liked to walk the deck of the ship when everyone else was sleeping. He enjoyed being alone with his ship and the stars—it gave him a meditative sense of relief from the day's pressures. He had become so accustomed to his solitude during these late night jaunts that when he heard a noise on deck he was certain that it was an intruder. After all, who else would be sneaking around the ship at midnight? With fire tingling in his fingertips, the captain peered over the edge of the railing to discover exactly who was interrupting his privacy.

Jee was startled to find that it was Zuko, and even more surprised to see the newly acquired sungi horn wrapped around his body. The lieutenant watched with curiosity as the proud Fire Nation prince brought the instrument to his lips and blew, expecting the flat, flatulent sound that he had come to associate with that particular sungi horn. (Iroh may have been a music lover, but his ability to choose quality instruments –and even worse, to play them--was definitely sub par.) Instead, a rich, full tone filled the night air, then faded away longingly into the moonlight. Compounding Jee's amazement, Zuko actually grimaced, as if that beautiful note was repugnant to him. The narrow neck of the brass instrument turned red with heat and the silent observer slowly realized that one could use metallurgy to tune brass instruments made by the Fire Nation. Jee was a four-stringed pipa player himself (an instrument of Earth Kingdom origins), but had enough musical training to recognize beauty and skill when he heard it. When Zuko began playing, the ship's captain was blown away at the young man's talent. No wonder he never attended Music Night-- while the crew's attempts at music were laughable to Jee, they were probably painful to a musician such as the one playing before him. The raw emotion in the prince's music swept him up and away into memories he hadn't even realized he'd kept. Memories of his mother, his wife…so hypnotized by the swells of the music, Lieutenant Jee did not notice that someone else had joined him in his observations.

"He has a beautiful singing voice, too."

"G..General Iroh."

The older man indicated the young prince, who was still too caught up in his playing to notice he was being watched.

"His mother taught him. I got it hoping he would join the men for music night, but…" he trailed off. In the silence, a particularly poignant note swelled in the air before them, turning a familiar Fire Nation song about longing for home into a lesser known one about passion.

"I never knew." Jee finally responded when words came again. "I suppose all Fire Nation royalty are schooled in music."

"Traditionally, yes. Music is one of the few things Zuko actually picked up better than his sister." Jee stifled a laugh, trying to imagine the cruel princess trying to sing. "He loves to play, but he doesn't realize how good he is."

The captain's mirth faded, remembering Azula's talent for finding the insults that cut the deepest. No doubt when her music teachers criticized her work, she retaliated by undermining her brother's confidence in his skills. He couldn't imagine Fire Lord Ozai as approving his son's talent either; not when it took him away from time he could have spent fire bending and getting stronger. That he could pick up an instrument he had probably not played for years and produce such beautiful melodies proved that music coursed through his blood just as evidently as fire did. Zuko's sungi horn performance was intimately revealing about his past, even more so than the stories his uncle shared when he was locked away in his room. For the second time, pity towards Zuko welled up in Jee's bosom. No young man should possess a talent like this without being praised for it. With a deep breath, Lieutenant Jee left Iroh's side and prayed he wasn't doing something very stupid.

_-o-_

Zuko paused his playing, catching his breath after an especially intense piece. The sungi horn was often called an instrument of memories, and in his mind it was irrevocablly attatched to his mother. As he played, memories of a much pleasanter childhood floated through his mind, transfusing themselves with the music and becoming one with the night. Zuko knew that Iroh had bought the sungi horn as a bribe for him to become more social; even so, since his uncle had brought it on the ship it had called out to him, begging to be played. Finally he had consented.

He was startled to hear a noise behind him, having believed that he alone was awake. The familiar shame at being caught playing evidenced itself as an embarrassed, flushed, guilty look on his face. He turned to find Lieutenant Jee standing with the four-stringed pipa Zuko had noted he was adept at, and an odd expression in his eyes. Before Zuko could react, the older man sat down and began fine-tuning the strings.

"Do you know 'Four Seasons?" He asked with forced nonchalance. "It has a very nice sungi horn and pipa duet."

Zuko nodded numbly, scanning his memory for the notes that he had learned years ago. After a deep breath, he pressed his lips against the mouthpiece to begin the song. They exchanged very few words, choosing instead to communicate with their instruments. When the list of songs they both knew ran out, they began improvising, pulling the notes as if it were from the air itself.

With only the stars as their witness, Lieutenant Jee and Prince Zuko played late into the night, and three fire benders on an exiled prince's ship let themselves be caught up in the spell of moonlight, sea, and song.

-o-

-O- Comments on this chapter: Okay, Hated the writing, LOVED the idea. Go watch "Zuko's Path by atropia on Youtube. That's where I got the idea for the sungi horn/pipa duet. Amazing! It makes sense to me that Zuko would learn an instrument, (being royal and all) and I LOVE the idea of him being a great musician. Azula on the other hand, is somewhat of a one-trick-pony, and I think that what makes her a great fire bender would prevent her from really connecting to the music. Can you tell I'm a musician? Yeah. Anyway, Zuko was more surprised than outraged when Iroh bought it during the water bending scroll episode. Okay, now I'm just talking too much. I studied waaay too well for this chapter, even if it sucks! Review and I'll love you forever! Thanks! -O-


	3. Sentences

-o-I totally stole this word list (Alpha set) from the 1sentence community on livejournal…but since they aren't all one pairing, its not like I cheated, right! Okay I kind of cheated, but….writers block…lameness….ekguh! Blame my muse, Bill the Morphin' Plumber, for my evil stealing. He's not exactly the nicest…plumber…ever….Whatev. Thanks to Jean Warren for telling me where I could find the list and break the block! Hope you likey!-o-

-0-

**1. Comfort** After all that had happened, he would have broken down in front of the hundreds of people proclaiming their allegiance to the new Fire Lord if not for the heavy hand resting on his shoulder (Zuko.Iroh)

**2. Kiss** "At the time, I was too surprised to enjoy it," she later confessed, but with a devilish grin added, "But things have changed since then!" (Katara)

**3. Soft** "Don't worry," she said to the fluffy mess of fur she was leaning against, "I'm sure Aang will be back soon." (Katara.Appa)

**4. Pain **The greatest pain wasn't when they slammed boulders into his body or tried to choke him with dust—it was when they took her and _he couldn't do anything about it._ (Kataang)

**5. Potatoes**_That's it, _he thought as he watched their hateful feet trample his precious vegetables, _next season I'm growing potatoes. _(Cabbage Man)

**6. Rain** She gasped when she saw him in the downpour, partially masked by the steam emanating from his dark form. (Soko)

**7. Chocolate **He watched with amusement as she took a tentative bite of the sweet and responded with a surprised "Oh!" (Soko)

**8. Happiness** The Bei Fong patriarch didn't recognize the young woman who claimed to be his daughter—perhaps because when something funny happened, _she laughed. _(Toph)

**9. Telephone **"Aang, you'll never believe this rumor they have bout you," Sokka exclaimed, his face red with laughter. (Sokka.Aang)

**10. Ears** Zuko made a disgusted noise when the girls pointedly waited for him to face left before they began their gossip—despite appearance, both ears heard just fine.

**11. Name **The servants in the palace never understood why sometimes Lady Song called her husband "Lee." (Soko)

**12. Sensual **Sokka tried (and failed) to ignore how Suki's hips swayed as she walked. (George)

**13. Death **_There are a great many things worse than death,_ Ursa thought when she saw her son all those years later.

**14. Sex **Sokka understood the need for more Airbenders—he just tried to ignore when Aang led his sister to their room with _that_ look on his face. (Kataang)

**15. Touch **She could sense him standing next to her for quite some time, but she was still surprised when his hand brushed against her cheek. (Toph)

**16. Weakness** It bothered her that she was his weakness...but she didn't want him to stop loving her, either. (Kataang)

**17 Tears** "I'm not crying," she sobbed, throwing her arms around the young Fire Lord—her new fiancé. (Soko)

**18. Speed **Jet didn't even have to give the order: the arrow already was in the man's throat by the time he realized the danger that the young girl was in. (Smellershot)

**19. Wind** The air still felt the same, even if it was one hundred years later. (Aang)

**20. Freedom **It wasn't until the palace walls closed in around him again that he realized what a blessing his exile had been. (Zuko)

**21. Life **He ignored the way his bones protested movement and told the wrinkly old man in the mirror, "I'm not done with you, yet." (Bumi)

**22. Jealousy **Iroh wondered why he didn't hate his brother.

**23. Hands **She shivered unexpectedly when their hands touched: there hadn't been that bolt of electricity when she compared hands with her brother (Kataang)

**24. Taste** When he first started learning the other elements, Aang compared it to sampling exotic new foods—exciting, different, and unexpectedly pleasant.

**25. Devotion **Jet couldn't figure out if the loyalty they showed him was stronger than the bond between the two. (Smellershot)

**26. Forever** Sometimes Katara forgot that she had once had a life without Aang in it.

**27. Blood** The smell of burn flesh didn't bother him anymore; it was the sight of blood that nauseated Zuko.

**28. Sickness **"I have never been sick a day in my life," she insisted, while a trail of mucus ran from her nose. (Toph)

**29. Melody**_Winter, Spring...Summer and Fall..._Zuko cursed his uncle for making him learn the sungi horn part to that infernal song.

**30. Star **He knew all the constellations and their stories, but they hadn't mattered until he had her to tell them to. (Soko)

**31. Home **Sometimes Zuko forgot what his room used to look like.

**32. Confusion** No matter how she looked at it, she could decipher no message in the soggy mush of tealeaves in the bottom of her cup; obviously the Universe had no secrets to reveal unto her at this time. (Aunt Wu)

**33. Bonds **She picked them because their abilities complemented hers, and because for the first time in her life, she _liked_ being with people. (Azula)

**34. Fear** He remembered the nights that the boys stayed up late telling scary stories until the older monks made them stop because Jinju was getting too scared. (Aang)

**35. Market **The merchants didn't proclaim their wares as loud as usual on the days that the pirates came to town.

**36. Lighting/Thunder **If she didn't expect for him to accept her lightning blast, she was _really_ surprised when he unleashed it back on her ten-fold. (Azula.Zuko)

**37. Technology** "How does this work?" she asked, just wanting to see how his eyes lit up at the chance to explain it to her. (Sokka)

**38. Gift** She fought the look of horror that wanted to surface on her face when she unwrapped the present and saw him drop to one knee. (KannaPaku)

**39. Smile** Neither Longshot nor Smellerbee had ever seen something quite so creepy in their entire lives. (Jet)

**40. Innocence **Mai held her baby brother disdainfully, doubting that she had ever been as bouncy or giggly as he was.

**41. Completion** Song took a deep breath at the end of the sungi horn solo that had been dedicated to her—Zuko was, after all, a masterful player. (Soko!)

**42. Clouds **Sometimes she fell off Appa deliberately to find out who would catch her first: the clouds or Aang. (Kataang)

**43. Sky **The Boulder had never bothered to look _up_ before.

**44. Heaven **"She was the best thing to ever happen to me," Iroh confessed about his late wife.

**45. Hell** "Those are days I prefer not to think about," he answered shortly. (Iroh)

**46. Sun** They would stand next to each other for hours, staring into the sun, mostly because it didn't hurt either of them. (Toph.Zuko)

**47. Moon** Aang hadn't expected to see _her_ in the Spirit World...or to have her ask how Sokka was doing. (Yue)

**48. Waves** Sometimes when they flew low enough, they could see the arms of the people waving frantically at them, hailing the sight of the Avatar's bison.

**49. Hair** He was surprised at how long her hair was when it was unbound, falling freely in auburn waves down her back. (Soko)

**50. Supernova **He had been falling in love with her for quite some time, but everything changed the moment he accepted it.

-o-

-o-Woot! Some of them are lame, but certain ones I am absolutely in LOVE with. It occurs to me that this is the first story that I've ever acctualy succeeded in getting to the third chapter! YAY! I broke the curse! I should be coming up with a Smellershot 'ficlet soon, so keep me on alert! And just because I'm curious, review and tell me which ones you liked best!-o-


	4. Some Things

-o-I realize that one thing that the authors I like so much have in common (besides awesome writing skillz) is the fact that they update often. Quality AND Quantity...Or something like that. This idea hit me at work and I couldn't shake it. Hope you like! -o-

-o-

Title: Some Things

Characters/Pairings: Zuko, slight Soko

-o-

There was a moment of deafening silence when the man fell heavily to the ground, punctured only by the slight tinkle of broken glass falling from the table onto his motionless body. Zuko's hand throbbed, and an expression of carefully controlled anger evidenced itself on his face. Another heartbeat passed before the voice of his uncle penetrated the air, with a solemn, "I can't believe you just did that."

"Me neither, but I can't rightly blame him," spoke up one of the city guards, who turned back to his tea with an approving nod in the teen's direction. "That drunk had it coming to him."

"I wanted to punch him myself," admitted another man, and murmurs of concurrence perked up the stunned crowd of the teashop until a normal level of conversation buzzed again. Zuko's face was still hard as he helped his employer grab the unconscious man and dump him unceremoniously outside onto the empty streets of Ba Sing Se. The cool night air did little to sate his wrath, but he bowed his head in apology anyway.

"I'm sorry for causing a disturbance," he said, looking through the window to see his uncle already sweeping up the broken glass and conversing with the teashop's patrons as if nothing had happened. Of all the humiliating things he had heard people of the Earth Kindgom say about his homeland and people, why had _this_ insult been the one for him to react to so explosively to? Thinking about the man's comments again only served to ignite his fury once more, and he clenched his fists against another outburst.

"Don't be," the teashop owner said, with one of those special paternal smiles that he reserved for the youth. "It's nice to know that young men in this generation still have respect for a woman's honor."

Zuko made a disgusted noise and brought his fist up to his face in the starlight, belatedly realizing that his hand was bleeding.

"Go take that hand to the healer, Lee," the owner instructed before disappearing again into the warm light of his shop and leaving Zuko alone in the empty streets except for the snoring body of the offensive man he had just punched out. He began the familiar journey to the healer's house, knowing that if anything could bring him down from the rage he was currently battling, it would be her, with her soft words and gentle hands.

"That was very brave of you, Lee," Song said once she had heard the story. His heart softened a little as he looked down at her petite figure; so busy massaging the purple ointment onto his bleeding hand. The anger subsided, but regret for his actions never came.

Zuko had been mildly irritated when the man insulted the Fire Nation, and truly offended when he began speaking loudly about his crude intentions for the female population in general. But he had knocked out the unruly drunk when he had _combined_ the two distasteful subjects--because_ there are just some things you just don't say about someone's sister_.

-o-

-o-Lol, yeah. It's too late to edit. Meh. Review please—no silent readers this time! Have Nice Lives, Y'all-o-


	5. Five Drabbles

-o-Yo! I promised myself I'd do something un-Zukoish for my for my next chapter (and y'all know how hard that's been, considering these last episodes) so I thought I'd try my hand at drabbling! At one-hundred words each...enjoy!-o-

-o-

"How long have you been in love with me?" she asked playfully, taking his hand into hers. They were older now, with the adventures of their youth fading into foggy memories and wrinkles adorning their faces, their children long since grown up and out of the house. The world was a different place from when they had first met each other, nearly unrecognizable to those who had grown up during the war. Yet the rising feeling in Katara's stomach never changed when she saw his eyes glowing faintly and heard the familiar answer: "I have loved you for many lifetimes."

-o-

"You've learned much in my absence," his father said, that deep, steady voice echoing with pride. Haru smiled despite himself and shifted into a relaxed position, knowing that the lesson was over. He had lost some of the blind respect he'd had for his father as a boy, and the older man had yet to fully grasp that the child he'd left behind had grown into a man. It was the beginning of a new, more mature relationship between father and son. Still, they had not yet grown close enough to discuss more…personal subjects.

"So, that Water Tribe girl...Katara?

"Father!"

-o-

_Leaves from the vine_

Though they didn't look alike, Lu Ten had inherited Iroh's singing voice and love of tea.

_Falling so slow_

As the future heir to the throne, he hadn't needed to join the men on the battlefield.

_Like fragile tiny shells_

He became a soldier because he was a great leader, not because he wanted to fight or kill.

_Drifting in the foam_

Sometimes Iroh forgot that this charismatic young man had once been the tiny baby he'd held in his arms.

_Little soldier boy,_

_Come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home._

Iroh regretted forgetting.

-o-

Bumi had been _quite_ the lady's man when he was younger. Unfortunately, he could never pin down his affections on any one maiden alone. The young women enjoyed his sense of humor, his "roguish good looks", the drama of high court…but none could snare the heart of the young King of Omashu.

"You're not going to live forever," his advisors said, begging him to think of the future of Omashu. They were always brushed off with an arrogant "There are plenty of women to choose from. I can pick a wife _later._"

One hundred years later, Bumi still believed it. 

-o-

"I don't know if I can do it any more, Beru. There are just too many obstacles every time I go out. Its as if the spirits want m to be unhappy."

"Kantu, stop." Beru took her husband's hand and gave it a sharp, warning squeeze. "Pessimism won't help our situation. You've earned enough money this season to last us until the next…be happy about that, okay?"

The couple sat in tense silence, until Kantu spoke again.

"You are too good to me, wife," he said, drawing her into a hug. "Maybe next season I'll try potatoes instead of cabbages."

-o-

-o-Comments: I promised some Kataang. It'll make my sister gag, but I liked it! She requested the Haru bit, and then I decided to add in a little Bumi action because...well, yeah.

Iroh's tale almost made me cry…and those are the real words to the 'Little Soldier Boy' song. I can't wait to hear more about Lu Ten.

OMG, I love the Cabbage Man…Kantu is his new 'official' name, okay guys! Lol…I couldn't get this idea out of my mind after I did the sentences thing. I really want to know more about him! I totally stole the name 'Beru' from Star Wars, because that's what I'm watching right now. Lol.

Comments, flames, and requests are welcome! Have Nice Lives, y'all!-o-


	6. Control

-o-This chapter is dedicated to the scar on my upper-right arm.-o-

Sokka's prejudice against bending went deeper than the fact that he always seemed to get soaked with 'magic water' any time someone attempted to use it. It went deeper than the fact that when the last water bender had left the North Pole, a light in his sister's eyes had died, not to be reawakened for another two years when they met Aang. Sokka's dislike for bending was rooted firmly in his natural tendency to be a control-freak. It didn't bother him necessarily that _he_ wasn't the one that had the ability to bend the elements; it bothered him that those he did know had little mastery over the elements they professed to control. It seemed to him that a bender was often a conduit for their element, not the other way around. How often had he seen Katara's anger get the best of her and manifest itself in some catastrophic display of her 'ability?' When Aang sneezed, he flew ten feet into the air—powerless against his air-bending outburst. Sokka resented that bending was seen as the ultimate strength in the world because more often than not, someone with little bending ability was viewed as more powerful than a non-bender, simply because of his or her "mystic abilities." Sokka resented the fact that he had trained for hours and hours with his boomerang, until the science of the act gave him perfect command over the misunderstood weapon...and still he was seen as inferior to those who had little ability but to prove that they could bend. The boomerang that set him apart from his companions as a non-bender also proclaimed a skill that they had little of, comparatively. Control.

He worked for hours to hone this skill—hours upon hours of throwing his boomerang with all his strength and waiting for it to return. Listening with his eyes shut for the 'swish, swish, swish,' that marked its approach; procrastinating until the very last second to reach up and snag it out of the air. He relished the strain in his muscles after he had just thrown it, and the sting in his palms that was the reward of his skillful catch. He loved the way his body calculated for him the direction and strength of his throw to maximize the damage or produce the easiest return path. Nothing was more rewarding than watching the surprise on his enemy's face when the weapon they had assumed missed came back and hit them directly on its target: the back of their unsuspecting head.

There was nothing "wishy-washy" about a boomerang--only calculations and physics. The boomerang would not work if it was damaged in any way, and so he was more careful than his bending companions, who (with the sometimes exception of his sister) had their weapon in never-ending supply. Sometimes he fought without his boomerang, because it was not appropriate for the situation. He had to learn to be flexible, to be strong, to be unbreakable, to never be surprised. His life depended on the ability to recognize when to use his machete instead of his boomerang, and when to throw both to the ground and use his fists. He had to _know_ what to do, not just rely on instinct that could all to quickly turn feral.

An Earthbender could crush an enemy without thinking. An Airbender could accidentally push someone off the edge of a cliff—or worse, suck the air out of their lungs. It was idiotic to anger a Firebender or a Waterbender, for obvious reasons. Tempers flared and resulted in someone getting hurt. Benders lost control of their abilities too easily.

Sokka's talents were not like that.

You either dodged a boomerang, or you didn't. There was no middle ground, like only getting hit with the tail of a water whip. A boomerang was either hit or miss. That meant that when the sharp edge of the revolving weapon sliced across someone's skin, _it had got its target._ One little turn of the wrist was all the difference it took to alter a simple hit into a serious injury. The same calculations that brought the curved weapon back to him could sever vital muscles, could critically wound. Could kill someone, if it was needed.

He resented bending because a bender could say that his or her abilities had gotten the best of them. When someone died, a bender had the luxury to doubt whether or not it was really their fault.

When Sokka killed someone, he always knew it had been intentional.

-o-

The boomerang soared through the air, slicing through the wind in decisive, quick rounds. The young Water Tribe boy's eyes slit to narrow blue slivers as he watched his weapon come to the first curve in its path, his muscles tensing. The throw had been high. He judged the distance and jumped, catching the boomerang and landing in a quick somersault. He let the momentum of his tumble bring him to his feet again, where he quickly threw the boomerang again.

"Can I try that?" Sokka whipped around to find Aang reclining on his stomach on a rock he had no doubt bended himself, seeing how it contoured to his features. The young Airbender lifted himself to his feet and indicated vaguely the direction over Sokka's head. "You know, you're boomerang. Can I try it?"

A long arm reached into the air and snatched the weapon as it passed over him. Sokka looked down at the metal and bone contraption, then handed it over to the Avatar.

"No bending," he warned with a grin. "That's cheating."

Aang nodded seriously and gripped the end of the boomerang, imitating the way he'd seen his older companion handle the weapon. Sokka remained silent, letting Aang figure it out. A moment later the weapon was in the air, but instead of completing a perfect arc and returning to the thrower, it landed about ten feet to the left. Aang ran after it.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked, jogging back to the spot where he'd been earlier. His voice was more curious than disappointed. Sokka took the boomerang from his hands and demonstrated.

"You just threw it. You need to use your wrist more. Like..._this._" He moved just his hand slowly, and then showed how the arm moved with the wrist. He handed the boomerang back to Aang and indicated he should try again. Sokka stepped back, watching as Aang readied himself and threw it again. This throw was better, and it revolved quickly through the air. Sokka could tell that it would return correctly, and smiled at Aang's concerned look as he focused intently on its progress through the air. Sokka wondered vaguely what it would have been like if Aang had been just another boy in the village, learning these tricks from an "older brother" in the tribe.

"Oh!" Aang exclaimed, clutching his arm. The boomerang skittered harmlessly to the ground, and Sokka picked it up on his way to help his friend. His sleeve was torn and a thin line of blood dripped from a shallow cut.

"What happened?" Sokka asked, confused.

"I didn't expect it to actually come back!" Aang said, his eyes wide. "I didn't try to catch it until it was too late!"

Despite himself, Sokka laughed, and patted the younger boy on the shoulder.

"You better go see Katara about that," he suggested, and tried ignore the light that turned on in Aang's eyes at the mention of his sister. The Airbender ran off to be healed and Sokka followed at a slower pace, taking time to wipe the Avatar's blood off of his weapon.

It had been a long time since he had made a silly mistake like that with his boomerang. The war had forced him to grow up too fast, to learn the skill of a deadly weapon when he should have been penguin sledding. He watched for a silent moment as Katara and Aang interacted, and even from this distance he could make out the blush on their faces as the Avatar took off his shirt.

He turned his back to the camp and closed his eyes.

Sokka had killed with his boomerang. There was no going back about that, no denying it. The weapon had been cleaned of the blood it had shed, both of the Firebenders it had slain and the accidental cuts it had made. And yet…it was also a recreational tool, a tool that Sokka could release tension by. He watched as it spiraled into the sky, and despite it all, a smile slipped onto his face. He caught his boomerang and headed back into camp, welcoming the sight of his companions.

Yes, Sokka had killed. Fortunately, he had the knowledge that there were more important things, and the _control_ not to let it get to him.

-o-Bleah…some parts of this I love, but other parts I absolutely despise. The whole situation with Aang and his arm actually happened to me, so I do kind of know what I'm talking about…kind of. Whatev. I love the boomerang guy! And to anyone that cares, my Smellershot is coming along...painfully slow. Don't worry though, it'll get up, eventually! Review if you will, please!-o-


	7. The Spark of Destiny

-o-I'm not completely satisfied with this piece, but I was just sitting here eating Avatar fruit snacks, reading fanfiction, and I decided, "Aw, screw it." So I updated. Something about eating the gummy likeness of Zuko's head gave me the confidence to post it. Plus I needed to grab y'all's attention and do this:

HEY! READERS! There is an Iroh-centric story of most amazingness that you all need to read. It's called Summer Child and it's by Chiyo Thyra . I was honestly surprised a few chapters back to find out I'm the ONLY reviewer…which is a pity because, aside from the fact that I love it, Summer Child is an _original idea_. So go read that, after you read my (gaghideousgag) Soko…thingy!-o-

-o-

As the healer's apprentice, she had an opportunity to play a part in the lives of the travelers that came through the healing hut where she worked. It was satisfying; knowing that she had touched somebody, had altered and in some cases, even saved their lives. She imagined the stories that they would tell, with her presence slipped in between the tales of their harrowing adventures. She had become a minor player in what could become a great legend someday. Perhaps it would be the man that had needed stitches on his upper right arm—from a sword injury he readily admitted, grinning roguishly. Or perhaps the baby she had helped birth when the mother couldn't make it all the way to the village boarders, maybe someday he would grow up to be a great warrior and help defeat the Fire Nation. Or the woman that had needed herbs to soothe her swollen feet, or the young girl that the men had found dehydrated, or the man who had broken his wrist…any of them could go on to become living myth, each owing a part of themselves to her.

She had learned from her own experience to ask only the questions that the travelers wanted to answer, which gave her more of a camaraderie with the strangers she knew for only a night or two than most of her neighbors. Names of the families that she'd met years ago often registered in her mind quicker than the names of the boys that came shyly to court her. Song never shied away from using her own story, edited for the circumstance, to aid the healing process of the people that came to her. Admittedly, many of these travelers were nothing more than simple refugees, but sometimes she felt that there was something more. Occasionally people would come to her that her hands would know were different, marked for a life of adventure and excitement. She could feel purpose in these lives, a sense of destiny, a touch of greatness.

Perhaps that was why she thought so much of Mushi and his nephew, Li. She had never before felt such a presence of importance as she had in these to refugees, both pretending to be something minor when she knew that they were hiding secrets of the greatest importance. "Li" and "Mushi" weren't their real names of course, she knew. Song had enough experience to know when someone was lying on the spot, and these two hadn't exactly been experts at it. She tried to keep the conversation light and carefree, on subjects that a normal refugee would feel comfortable answering without having to pry too deeply into personal information. The fact that each question was met with awkward silence before a halting reply only served to intrigue her further.

Her thoughts drifted to Li when there was nothing else to occupy them. He had evidently lived a difficult life, but Song knew more about the situation that she had let on. His scar hadn't been an accident, or even a demonstration. Her knowledge as a healer told her this much. It had been given maliciously, purposefully, and with the intent to inflict pain and physical suffering. Who would do that, she wondered, to such a boy? When had Li known a Firebender? So many links were missing from this story, and she occupied much of her time wondering what path the boy and his uncle had traveled that led them to her door…and more importantly, if that path would lead them back to her again.

She had watched him take her Emuhorse, watched his uncle hang his head in humiliation as he, too, and climbed aboard the stolen animal. She had shed a tear or two for them, but not for the reasons that an observer would have supposed. She cried not for the animal (though she did miss it, too) or for the situation that would drive such honorable men to such actions. She cried because she had had the opportunity to run after them, to demand that they take her with them, to join in their adventure, and she _hadn't taken it_. The feeling that she, too, had a destiny of greatness before her, had screamed that she run after them, and she had refused. After all her daydreams of being swept away, she had shunned her chance at actually embarking on a grand adventure. She had let the opportunity slip through her fingers because of an acute feeling that _now was not the time_.

Now was never the time.

She had patients to care for, and chores to do at home. She played an important, valuable role in the village's community, and there was no way that she could leave her mother behind. How could she even _dream_ of leaving the world she knew when there were patients that were dying at her very fingertips and her mother depended on her? She was bitterly disappointed with herself for holding to the hope that someday, he would return with the emuhorse. She berated herself for daydreaming that she would see him again. Song knew that she had lost her chance, that if she truly wanted to leave, she would have. Believing that there was a touch of destiny in her was just too draining for the young healer. Song tried to kill the seed of hope in her heart and failed, which only made her more miserable. Her smile never wavered, but the brightness that had once been in her eyes dimmed somewhat. She was tired of merely _touching_ other people's lives. She wanted something great for _herself_.

-o-

"Have you ever wanted something more?" she asked one day to the master Healer, an elderly woman called Min.

"Don't we all, hon. More food, more clothes, more medicine, more time…"

"No, I mean, _more_..." Song trailed off, unable to articulate her feelings, which were boiling and bubbling up agitatedly within her. She ground the dried Goji berries more forcefully, the reddish fruit becoming powder in the bowl. Min nodded, and smiled sadly.

"You want a prince to come and rescue you," she said knowingly. "You want to be swept off your feet, meet the Avatar, travel throughout the Four Nations. You want something grand to happen, something that don't happen just everyday."

"I suppose that sounds silly," Song admitted. "Thinking that maybe I'm destined for something greater than what I can find in this village."

"It's what every girl wants, really," Min answered. "But there's just a select few that the Spirits really pick out for legendary adventures and epic romances. The rest of us just have to figure out how to see the legend in the everyday. Learn to be happy with what's in front of you, eh?" Song's pretty features formed into a dissatisfied frown. There were plenty of good things in front of her, but none that she _wanted_…none that would ease the ache in her restless heart.

A man entered the healing hut, and both women abandoned their tasks to turn and face him.

"Are you hurt?" Min asked, since there were no apparent wounds on his form. The man's dress was that of an Earth Kingdom rider, apparently a mail carrier of some sort. His voice was deep but uncertain as he looked at them both.

"I'm looking for a girl named Song. I was told that she worked for the healer?"

"I'm Song," she replied, surprised. The man smiled warmly.

"I'm here to return your Ostrich-horse." For a moment there was a stunned silence, then Song was running. Her stolen pet had been tied to a post just outside the healing hut. With tears in her eyes she hugged its neck, feeling the hard beak nuzzle against her back. The deliveryman had apparently followed her out, because a male voice interrupted their reunion.

"There was a young man leaving for Ba Sing Se that wanted to be sure that this got to you."

"Thank you!" she cried, wringing the man's hand. "Is Li alright? I mean, the boy...was he okay?" She couldn't help it; the question slipped between her lips too quickly to be suppressed, and she winced at the desperate note in her voice.

The deliveryman paused to think. "He looked alright, aside from that nasty scar. The ostrich-horse looked sad to see him go, though." He gave the beast a pat on the neck, laughing. It nipped at his hand. This particular emuhorse didn't generally take kindly to strangers, but Song had already witnessed it's affection (or at least tolerance) for Li.

"Oh! This is for you, too." He withdrew a note from within his shirt and handed it to her, then made his goodbyes. With trepidation, Song unfolded it and read.

_Dear Song,_

_I am not proud to have stolen your emuhorse, and I hope someday I can return to explain to you why I stooped to such a shameful act. Please forgive me._

_I feel I owe you a fraction of the truth, knowing the pain that I have caused you, and if this truth causes you to hate me further, I completely understand. I apologize for my actions, and the actions of my people against you. Someday I will repair what we have done. _

Prince Zuko 

The penmanship was elegant, even if the writing itself was forced. Song fought to control her breathing as she leaned against her avian-equestrian friend in shock.

"I hope someday I can return," she said out loud, her heart racing. She traced his name (could it be the real thing?) with her fingertip, and whispered "Prince Zuko."

Perhaps she had missed that one chance at embarking on an adventure…but perhaps second chances existed too. The wind tossed her braid over her shoulder, and she could almost hear the tiny voices of the spirits, their whispers touching that little spark of greatness in her. She smiled and threw her arms around her pet, images of a handsome, scarred young man filled her mind.

_I forgive you, Li...Zuko...and I hope you can return, too._

_-o-_

-o-I don't think I captured the feeling that I wanted with this, but maybe I'll just try again. Most of it just pooped itself out, anyway. Song is just an awesome character. I think I'd love her, even if I didn't look like her. Heh heh heh…Tell me what you think! And don't forget to read Summer Child!-o-


	8. Culture Clash

-o-Hello World! I know you're excited to hear back from me, so you'll enjoy this news: I will be updating at least twice more before Friday!! **Why **you ask? Good question! My two darling friends Dizappearingirl and Andante and I are co-writing a most excellent/amazing sci-fi story/series over at Fictionpress. Our name is Cak Jmaack and I'd be forever grateful it if you'd check out our profile for more info!!

Anyway, Andante "Alisanne" has been procrastinating her next chapter, so we cut a deal that I'd update three fanfiction thingies, Dizgirl would update her Danny Phantom story, and she would finally churn out the amazingness! This is **number 1** of my promised submissions!

Okay, my shameless plugging is over now. On to the fic!-o-

-o-

**Culture Clash**

At nineteen, Avatar Kyoshi was well accustomed to the stares and whispers that accompanied her arrival in any new town, and the Northern Water Tribe was no exception. She was taller than most of the women and many of the men, and with her stark white costume makeup and bright green Earth Kingdom colors, she stood out like a sore thumb among the blue-and-white coats of the natives. Nevertheless, she possessed a grace that was certainly beyond her (physical) years and the attention didn't faze her too much these days. She was grateful to be hiding behind the mask of her "Avatar face," which obscured whatever external signs of the gnawing discomfort she was certainly feeling inside. With a deep breath she forced calmness upon herself. She hadn't yet faced a sticky situation she hadn't been able to work through, and despite the blossoming nervousness she had no doubts that learning this last element, water, would not prove too difficult. After all, she _had _done it before.

"Ah! Avatar! Did you sleep well?" A portly man pushed his way out of the crowd that seemed to be procrastinating their duties to catch a glimpse of her. She recognized him as the chief of this settlement. He was not a Waterbender himself, but Kyoshi understood that he was an effective, just leader, and the people themselves seemed happy and content under his rule.

"Very well, Chief Setu. I assume I am to begin my training today?"

"Of course!" he bowed and indicated the pathway to his left. "If you will follow me..."

The crowd parted. and as she was led through the streets Kyoshi found herself momentarily confused. Earlier, she had seen a few young men practice their Waterbending in a large icy field nearer to the docks--the _opposite _direction from where they were now heading. Still, despite her paranoia, she could detect no doubt in the cheerful leader's footsteps as they progressed through the frozen streets, and had seen no conflict in his expression as he directed her along this route. For an uncertain reason there had been some reluctance in Kyoshi's mind about her decision to come to the Northern Water Tribe for her training, but she hadn't wanted to exclude them from contact with the Avatar--her previous incarnation had been from the South. Kyoshi was still arguing against the illogical uncertainty she was feeling when Chief Setu's footsteps halted suddenly in front of a small, cozy-looking hut. An elderly woman bowed from the doorway.

"Avatar Kyoshi...it is truly humbling to have this opportunity. The Northern Water Tribe hasn't trained an Avatar in many, many generations. My name is Yasmin." The Waterbender spoke in a warm, gravelly voice, gracing her new pupil with a smile as righted herself from her bow.

"Spare me the formalities, Sifu Yasmin," Kyoshi responded graciously. "It is you who will be teaching me."

Chief Setu looked vaguely uncomfortable as the two women entered the hut, as if he were unwilling to follow them inside. Kyoshi assumed that it was his uneasiness as a non-bender, and wasn't at all surprised when he backed out with a slightly strained but pleasant smile.

"Good luck then!" he wished before turning away. Kyoshi looked around the hut, observing the clay human-likeness on the table. The room obviously was a classroom of sorts, and though there were only two mats set out currently she could see how a larger group of students would fit in here for lessons. Despite the normality of the settings, peace of mind did not settle in. Something about the way the room looked, how it smelled...it just wasn't what she had expected at all.

"Nervous?" Sifu Yasmin asked, kneeling on one of the mats in front of the dummy. Kyoshi smiled almost guiltily, and nodded quickly. Now was not the time for silly doubts and stray thoughts. She was supposed to be learning the art of Waterbending.

She eased herself onto the mat opposing her new teacher, schooling her face into a mask of concentration. "I'm ready to begin any time."

-o-

Several hours later, Kyoshi had managed to memorize the key points of the body that were most useful for healing with waterbending. Sifu Yasmin had declared that her training was over for the day, and Kyoshi had returned to her hut with her mind in a blur. It wasn't as if she had been confused by any of the topics covered in the day's lesson, all of which seemed fairly self-explanatory. Rather, she was confused by the curious omission of what she had _expected_ to learn.

_Healing is a useful art, but I'm sure that as the Avatar I'll need to use Waterbending for different reasons...I've never used these techniques in the Avatar Spirit before…in fact, I'm not sure if what I learned today can even be USED for fighting..._These thoughts raced through her mind as she made her way back towards the house the village had set aside for her stay. Her heavy boots crunched through the snow and the chill wind whipped her hair in every direction. Kyoshi found refuge from the cold in her temporary home, where a fire was burning brightly and a warm meal was already prepared. Her headache, however, proved that it would take more than material comforts to ease the conflict in her mind.

Ignoring the food waiting for her on the table, Kyoshi sank into the meditative stance that she had adopted from the Airbenders, intent on receiving counsel from her past lives. She reasoned that surely her precedents knew whether this was all part of the normal Waterbending process or if (as she suspected) she was victim of some sort of misunderstanding. Kyoshi inhaled peace and exhaled confusion, letting tranquility fill her. When she felt her soul quiet enough to gain access to her previous selves, she let her doubts about this new training leak into her consciousness. In response, thousands of voices began to whisper inside of her, waking and each making known their opinion on the matter, slowly gaining focus and force. One voice floated into her ears above all others, cutting through the soft mess of the other voices with a prejudiced clarity.

"They're all chauvinistic pigs."

Kyoshi opened her eyes and found herself in the Eastern Air temple chamber filled with statues of past Avatars. Of course, this was the Spirit World version of the same place, so the stone statues were able to move and identify who was speaking. The owner of the previous explanation was an Airbender woman from several hundred generations back. Her stone likeness revealed animated, opinionated features.

"That's not true," protested the Avatar next to her, a large man whom evidently originated from the Water Tribe in question. "It's just a--"

"A way of keeping the women subservient!" exclaimed an Earthbender further down the line.

"I'm not sure if that is what the rule is intended to do," a male Firebending Avatar put in. "But I've always thought it was unfair."

"Yeah! Gender doesn't determine bending capabilities!"

"It's not about capabilities, it's about a woman's place-"

Shouts of disagreement echoed throughout the cavern and Kyoshi was whisked from face to face as each tried to tell her the truth behind the Northern Water Tribe's sexist rules about waterbending.

"Men and women are different and have different roles-"

"-women should not be defined by their bodies-"

"-it's a man's responsibility to _protect _women, and-"

"-being Avatar is a special circumstance in the way-"

Kyoshi brought her hands up to her ears, trying to drown out the cacophony of voices. No wonder she had been conflicted about coming here, if even her past lives had such widely dispersed opinions about the situation. If women were only taught the healing aspect of Waterbending, of course many of her previous incarnations would go to the Southern Tribe for their training. It was far better to avoid conflict, if you knew about it...if only Kyoshi had been smart enough to consult her selves _before _traveling all the way here. She squeezed her eyes shut and willed the chaos to stop.

Cool hands covered her own, and the teenage Avatar found herself looking into the startlingly blue eyes of one of her past lives. Long, jet-black hair flowed in the air despite the lack of wind to keep it there. This woman was petite, dainty, and very feminine--a sharp contrast to her current Earthbending reincarnation. With a graceful gesture she indicated the ground below, and Kyoshi realized that once again her location had changed. They were on the tallest ice towers in the Northern Water Tribe's lookout station, sunlight gleaming brilliantly all around them in the fading light of the sunset. From this vantage point she could see the entire village sprawling below her, the tiny dots of people manuvering in between the maze-like walls of the buildings as they went about their business, oblivious to their presence.

"It's different, isn't it?" she asked, her voice a soft soprano. "Different from the village you grew up with, that is. And it's different from the monasteries of the Airbenders or the Fire Nation towns, too."

"It is," Kyoshi, agreed, unsure if she was supposed to be speaking at all, or just observing. Snowflakes trickled through the air around them towards the gleaming ice structures below. It was beautiful and completely unlike anything she had ever seen before. Memories came to her unbidden of the Earth Kingdom bazaars she'd visited as a child and the smiles of the young female monks she'd befriended in her frequent trips to the Western Air Temple. She remembered stepping off the boat onto the wooden planks of the Fire Nation dock, and countless recollections of her adventures and training across the globe. She remembered Kiran's laugh as he led her through the bright maze of a Fire Nation New Years festival, and from there once again all the complicated feelings that came when she thought of that handsome Firebender.

"Our lives are complicated by the very nature of being who we are," the words drew her from her memories, and Kyoshi looked again into the deep blue eyes that once had been hers. "We are born and raised in one nation, but we must belong to all four nations equally. It's hard, sometimes, to be the Avatar. It's hard not letting our own experience affect how we deal with what is foreign and yet not-so-foreign to us. It is hard, sometimes, to know when to break tradition...and when to protect it." This time a weighty silence alerted her that a response was expected.

"You're..You're from the Northern Water Tribe," Kyoshi whispered and was rewarded with a serene nod. "How did you live like this? Don't you think that it is unfair that women are unjustly excluded?"

"The tradition that the Northern Water Tribe has about bending differs from most of the rest of the world. What outsiders don't seem to realize is that this is a _cultural _belief."

"Does that make it right?" Kyoshi demanded. Her incarnation's response was just as swift.

"What makes it wrong?"

"The women--"

"Are perfectly content in their roles as the healers and the mothers. Occasionally one or two will break out, reject the customs...but for the most part, this way of life has survived because it is a very effective system. The people are happy this way."

"Are they content because they are truly happy, or because they don't know any better way?"

"Does it matter? This isn't a matter of corruption and deceit. Women aren't _forced _into doing anything, and in no way do they feel _subservient _to the men. They are content because they have a different way of viewing things."

Kyoshi opened her mouth, ready to decry this argument, but nothing came out. Her feminist logic warred with her desire to maintain peace. A part of her--perhaps even the part of her that was this pale, dark haired Watertribe woman--understood the appeal of such a social structure. Just because she, Kyoshi, didn't happen to agree with it, didn't mean that she couldn't accept and even respect the difference.

"That doesn't change the fact that a misogynistic system is outdated in today's society," she argued finally. "Someday, someone will step forward and overthrow it."

"Perhaps," the dark-haired Avatar admitted with a shrug. "But is that a role that the Avatar should fill?"

Even Kyoshi had to admit that no, it was not. It would have been an entirely different matter if this struggle had been voiced by the Northern Watertribe's female benders themselves, not her 'outsider' opinion of their culture. Could she honestly say that her way was better, when she knew so very little about this people? It would not be fitting, as an Avatar, to demand a complete change in their way of life, when all she brought was her own biased opinion. Such a demand would call into question her authority and motive, and would likely cause contention between families in the Northern Water Tribe. She could see now why there had been no change made already, despite many of her previous selves' strong opinions on the matter. She did not have to agree or even like those cultural traditions...but it was her duty as Avatar to at least respect it.

"Then what should I do?" she asked, looking to the gray wisps of clouds above them, still sprinkling snow. "I'm not sure that if I only master the healing uses of Waterbending it will be all I need to fulfill my role as Avatar. What did _you _do?" Kyoshi turned to her petite incarnation, who answered thoughtfully.

"I respected my culture's tradition spent many years mastering the art of Healing right here in the Northern Water Tribe. When I was sixteen, I left to master the other three elements." Unexpectedly, her grave features split into a wicked grin as she looked into the distance, remembering. "And after thatI traveled to the South Pole and learned how to _really _Waterbend."

Kyoshi was still smiling when she rejoined her body in the physical plane, and in complete agreement with her predecessor's course of action.

-o-

-o-This is just something I've been kicking around in my head for a while. It's influenced a lot by the great Isaia's fan art, especially "Revolutionary Girl Katara" and "Tui and La." I'm not sure I got the right feel I wanted for this, but I guess I just really feel strongly on this subject. Cultures are different, and a practice that may be discriminatory to one person may be the way of life for another--and no one can prove that either side is "right" or "wrong." They're just different. Western minds have this nasty habit of forcing their opinions down everone's throat--like the obvious anti-arranged-marriage message of Mulan II--and completely making a mess of things. Mulan was such a sucess because it respected Chinese culture while still sending a strong messageof Girl Power. The sequel completely threw out that cultural respect and Americanized everything, mocking the depth and tradition of the original. Grr...When are people gonna start realizing that you can't judge someone by _your _standards if _theirs _are completely different?! The only one who can do that is God!

On a side note, I have come to have a deeper appreciation for Avatar Kyoshi...I'll definitely be writing about her again! And my smexy firebending OC Kiran, too! I'd love you forever if you reviewed!! And don't forget to check out Cak Jmaack on fictionpress!!!


End file.
